The present invention relates to user interfaces, and in particular, to gesture-based visualization of a data grid.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Data is commonly presented by a user interface as a grid comprising rows and columns. However, a conventional data grid may not facilitate visualization and exploration of the data under mobile viewing scenarios, e.g., involving display on a touch screen of limited area, with unreliable/slow connection back to a central content-hosting server.
For example, a mobile scenario may call for a user to quickly obtain a visualization of existing data. Such data viewing/exploration may be more casual than the detailed analysis typically involved for non-mobile applications. In particular, mobile applications may call for the user to understand the data set by manipulating rows and columns of the data grid, without actually editing or making changes to the underlying data itself.
A conventional data grid interface, however, may not facilitate a user's obtaining a quick-content-grasp of the grid data. Rather, formation of a data grid visualization and exploration of that data grid may comprise separate workflows, with relatively few resources allocated to the data exploration role.
It is also noted that data is typically organized in a database according to larger data structures including measures and dimensions. Often, a user may seek to form a rapid understanding of database data by comparing two measures, or by comparing amongst multiple measures. A conventional data interface, however, does not facilitate rapid performance of such analysis on a mobile device.